Meetings
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Allen never knew his parents. But what if he suddenly met his twin? Yullen. Female Kanda with cat ears.
1. Chapter 1

Female Kanda with Cat ears comes from my 'Neko Ai' stories and the rewritten version, 'Unexpected Ai'. You don't need to read those fics to understand this story, but I'm just letting ya people know! Enjoy the story!

* * *

"This sucks. It looks like we'll have to stay overnight." Kanda sighed. She and Allen had just recently finished a mission and were on their way to headquarters. But, the train just HAD to break down and the two were forced to stay overnight in a nearby small town.

"Hey, Moyashi. There's an inn over there." When Kanda didn't hear a response from her white-haired lover, she turned around to see that he wasn't there.

"Great. He got lost. Again." She mumbled angrily to herself. She set off to go look for him. She figured that it would be easier to ask some of the people who were walking around the streets if they had seen Allen.

"Excuse me." She walked up to a husband and wife. The wife had chestnut colored hair and the husband had a darker, more chocolate brown colored shade to his. Something about the mother's eyes reminded Kanda of a certain somebody.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had seen a 16-year-old boy. A little bit shorter than me, white hair, a large red scar over his left eye, and wearing a coat similar to mine." Kanda motioned to her exorcist uniform.

"No. We're very sorry sir." The wife apologized. Of course they would think that Kanda was male. She had to bind her chest and wear her old uniform for this mission. She had her bandana on in order to hide her cat ears as well.

"Che. Thanks anyway." Kanda started to walk away but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Mom! Dad!" That all-too familiar voice cheered. A 16-year-old girl who looked _exactly_ like Allen came running up to the couple.

"Moyashi?" The girl turned to look at Kanda.

"Who?" Upon closer inspection, it was only her face that was like Allen's. She had chestnut-colored hair and brown eyes. Her hair was even styled like Allen's. She was pretty flat chested.

"Kanda! I'm sorry that I got lost!" Allen came running up to Kanda. But he also came face-to-face with his look alike.

"Wha?!"

"Mom! Dad! Who's this?! And why does he look like me!?!?" the girl hid behind her parents. Allen stood motionless. Stunned by seeing someone who looked just like him.

"Allen? Is that you?" The woman asked.

"How?" Allen murmed.

"Oh Allen! We're so sorry we abandoned you!" The woman cried.

"Mom? Dad?" That was all Allen could say.

"I'm seriously confused here!" the girl interrupted.

"Ellen, this is Allen. Your twin brother. We had to separate you two because of_ certain circumstances_. For your safety, and for his." The man explained.

"I almost didn't recognize you. Why do you have white hair and a scar?" the woman asked. "But please do come with us to our home. We can talk more openly there."


	2. Chapter 2

Allen's parents' names were Alicia and Mark Almondine. They were one of the wealthiest families in the small town. Allen still insisted that his last name would be Walker.

"After you left me, I was adopted by a man named Mana Walker. Sadly he passed away and General Cross Marian discovered that I was an exorcist." Allen explained.

"Exorcist?! Then that means…." Alicia gasped.

"Yes. The reason why my left arm is deformed is because of innocence. The power to destroy Akuma."

"What!?!?!" Ellen was probably the most shocked of all. Discovering one day that you had an identical twin brother who was an exorcist can be a little bit shocking.

"I might as well show you." Allen pulled off his glove, revealing the blackened hand underneath.

"I could have sworn that it was different…." Alicia said. She had been very apologetic and nice.

"It was. But, due to…. Some events….. it changed." Allen put his glove back on.

"And what about you?" Mark asked Kanda.

"I am Kanda Yu. An exorcist of the black order. My weapon is a sword named Mugen." Kanda motioned to said sword.

"Cool!" Ellen commented. "But, what are you to my brother?" she asked. Allen began to blush a bright red and quickly looked back and forth between Ellen and Kanda.

"Um….." he stuttered.

"His girlfriend." Kanda sighed.

"WHAT?!!?!? Does that mean that my brother is-"

"I'm a girl." Kanda glared.

"But…." Ellen looked at Kanda's somewhat flat chest.

"I bind my chest."

"Why?"

"Che. It was just for this mission."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"So. What brings you to town?" Alicia quickly changed the subject.

"We were on our way back to headquarters, but the train broke down. We were going to stay in an inn." Allen said.

"No! We insist that you stay here!!!" Alicia interjected.

"It's ok! We don't want to be a bother!"

"It won't be any trouble at all! Isn't that right, Mark?" she turned to her husband. All he did was grunt in response. "Ellen, why don't you show them to the guest room?"

"Okay! This way!" Ellen bounded up the stairs, humming a strange tune. Allen and Kanda had no choice but to follow.

"Here it is!" Ellen showed the two exorcists a fairly decent sized room complete with a phone, queen sized bed, and a private bathrrom.

"Thank you." Allen said.

"This is great! I've always wanted a sibling!" Ellen giggled. "The three of us are gunna spend the whole day together tomorrow!" she smiled. "Good night!" she closed the door.

"I'll call Komui about this tomorrow. I'm too tired." Kanda yawned and immediately began to get rid of her bindings and bandanna in order to get into her pajamas. (A black tank top and black short shorts.)

"Think about how I feel." Allen sighed.

"It's actually quite interesting." Kanda said as she climbed into the bed.

"You think so?" Allen pulled off his shirt.

"Yes. I was curious about your family Moyashi." The cat girl smiled.

Allen simply chuckled. And slid into the bed. Kanda cuddled up against the white haired male and dozed off to sleep.

"I just never would have guessed that they'd be like this." Allen whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you mean by that!?!?!?" Kanda yelled into the phone at Chief Komui.

"Exactly what I said. Stay for a couple of days. It _is_ Allen's family." Komui insisted.

"Fine." Kanda quickly hung up the phone and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Kand-WHOA!!!!! WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM!?!?!?!?!?!!?" Ellen shrieked, pointing to Kanda's extremely large (compared to Ellen's) chest.

"Che. Don't you think that it's too early in the morning to be screaming." Kanda grumbled. Of course, she was yelled earlier too. But it was at Komui. That didn't count. She yelled at him ALL the time.

"Morning Kanda!" Allen smiled. The cursed boy had already finished his breakfast.

"Eating light today. Eh Moyashi?" Kanda sat down at the table. Alicia began to give Kanda some food. "Just give it to the Moyashi." Kanda said.

"Moyashi? What does that mean?" Ellen asked. Allen began to blush a beat red.

"It means 'beansprout' in Japanese." Allen began to blush an even deeper shade of red. If that was even possible.

"Beansprout?!!?!?!" Ellen began to laugh.

"You're pretty short too, you know." Ellen immediately stopped laughing. She turned her attention to Kanda's clothes. The cat girl was wearing a black tank top, black pants, and her black bandanna.

"Do you even own a dress or a skirt?" she asked.

"Yes. But I don't wear them." Kanda sighed. She hated ANYTHING to do with a skirt.

"I wanna see! I wanna see! I'm taking you to my favorite dress shop!" Ellen declared. _Great. Another Lenalee._

* * *

Kanda couldn't believe that she was getting suckered into this. Ellen practically shoved a ton of dresses in Kanda's arms and told her to try them on. Something that Kanda really hates. After quite some searching, she found one that was actually suitable. She quickly but it one and walked out of the changing booth to show Ellen.

"Kya! That's so cute!" Ellen squealed. Kanda's choice was a knee-high gothic Lolita dress. The amount of frills and bows was absolutely sickening to Kanda.

"Hey. What's up with the bandana?" Ellen asked. The cat girl was still wearing it in order to cover her ears.

"I'm not taking it off." Kanda warned.

"Fine. But how about a ribbon instead?" Ellen handed the female samurai a matching ribbon.

"Che." Kanda snatched it out of the girl's hand and went back to the changing room. When she finally managed to cover her ears, she showed Ellen.

"Perfect! Let's go see what brother thinks!" Ellen herded Kanda out of the dressing room for Allen to see. As soon as the white-haired boy saw his girlfriend, he began to blush just like that morning.

"Brother looks like he's about to get a nosebleed!" teased Ellen when she saw Allen's dazed expression. "I'm going to go pay!" Ellen dashed off the cashier before either of the two could protest.

"This stupid thing pinches my ears." Kanda complained.

"I like it." Allen smiled genuinely. When Ellen finished paying, the three left the shop and continued to enjoy their day. But their happy time was cut short.

"Brother? Why are you covering you eye like that?"


	4. Chapter 4

A loud whirring noise that sounded strangely like gears filled the air. When Ellen looked around for the source of the noise, she noticed that Allen was covering his left eye.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing!" Allen assured.

"It doesn't look like it. Why are you covering your eye? Are you hurt?!" The girl attempted to pry her twin brother's hand off of his eye. He finally gave up and allowed her to see the large monocle covering his red eye. Ellen took a step back in shock.

"How many?" Kanda asked calmly.

"Just one." Allen replied.

"Who is it?"

"The person currently walking towards us." Kanda turned around to see that there was indeed a person walking up to the tree. "I'll kill it. It's only a level 2. Make sure that Ellen doesn't get hurt." The Akuma shed its human form and Allen activated Crown Clown. Kanda drew Mugen and hurried Ellen to safety.

"W-what's going on?!" Ellen was pale as a sheet.

"That's an Akuma. The embodiment of people's sins." Kanda replied. Suddenly, one of the Akuma's attacks went haywire and struck the street. Chunks of shattered rock went everywhere. Kanda kept true to her promise and shielded Ellen.

"Kanda! You're bleeding!" Ellen shrieked. Sure enough, Kanda's head was bleeding due to being struck by one of the rocks.

"Che. It's fine." Kanda shrugged it off. The Akuma was weak and overconfident. Allen destroyed it with no problem. He quickly ran over to Ellen and Kanda, deactivating his innocence.

"Let's head back to the house and treat Kanda's wound."

"Don't treat me like a weakling, Moyashi." Kanda growled in response. The three quickly hurried back to the house. Luckily Alicia and Mark weren't home yet.

"You're hand! It was a claw!" Ellen was still freaking out. Allen didn't mind and was pulling out bandages in order to treat Kanda's wound.

"I hope you don't mind that she'll see your ears." Allen warned. He pulled off Kanda's ribbon before she could even protest.

"Cat ears?! Cat ears?! That explains it!!!! They're so cute!!!!!" Ellen stopped freaking out and was now gushing over Kanda's 'kitty ears'. Seeing that her ears were exposed, Kanda let her tail experience freedom as well.

"A tail?! SO CUTE!!!!!!!" _Yep. She's defiantly Moyashi's sister._ Kanda groaned inwardly.

"Ellen, you can't tell mom or dad about my arm or Kanda's tail and ears. They can't find out." Allen instructed his sister.

"Okay." Ellen agreed.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath." Kanda got up and started to walk out of the room.

"But what about your injury?" Ellen asked.

"Che. It's already finished healing." And with that, she was gone. Ellen turned to look at her brother for an explanation.

"She heals fast." He smiled.

* * *

Kanda had managed to take a bath and call Komui about what happened before Alicia and Mark came back home. Clearly they had taken their time. Ellen had burst into the bathroom while Kanda was bathing in order to ask her the most idiotic question ever. Plus, all Komui wanted to do was chat in order to skip out on work. All of these things annoyed Kanda to no end. When she had finished, she re-hid her ears and tail and joined Allen and Ellen in welcoming their parents back home.

"Oh my. It was the strangest thing. A monster had attacked the town. Luckily no one was hurt. But the street is a mess and somebody had even fought it off!" Alicia proclaimed as she walked in the door. Allen looked at Kanda s if to say, _Should I tell her?_ Kanda just che'd and looked away. But Ellen had other plans.

"It was Allen! He fought off the Akuma!" she smiled.

"_That_ was an Akuma?" Alicia looked at Allen in horror.

"Yes. It's an exorcist's job to hunt them down and defeat them." Allen explained to his mother.

"You're always bringing trouble." Mark cut in. The room fell silent. "First with the deformed arm and the rest of the townsfolk thinking you were a demon. We convinced them that you were dead. It was your mother that saved you." He continued on. "Now that you have come back, you bring a monster with you!" this hurt Allen. It made him think of the time he had spent before knowing Mana. He ran out of the room. Desperate to escape his father's harsh words. Kanda turned to face the man in anger.

"For your information, if Allen hadn't destroyed it, the Akuma would have continued killing. Growing more powerful with each kill. You would probably be dead if it weren't for him!" she yelled. Before Mark could respond, Kanda ran after Allen. When she reached the room that she and Allen had been staying in, she quickly closed the door behind her.

Allen was curled up on the bed. His head resting on his arms. When he lifted his face to see who had come into the room, tears were streaming down his face.

"Moyashi." Was all Kanda could say. She pulled Allen into an embrace. Allen was the only person in the world she cared for. Kanda's warmth made Allen feel better. When the tears stopped pouring, he finally spoke.

"Yu. When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." She assured. The two focused their attention to the door when they heard knocking.

"It's me. Can I come in?" It was Ellen.

"Sure." Ellen opened the door and slowly shut it behind her.

"I apologize for father's words. Mother is furious at him." She said.

"It's fine." Allen lied.

"But you're crying." She noticed.

"Not any more. Besides, headquarters wants us back, so we'll leave tomorrow." Allen responded.

"Oh. That's a shame. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

The next morning, Mark did not come to wish the exorcists a safe trip. He wasn't even seen. Allen would miss Alicia and Ellen. They were part of his family. Allen and Kanda said goodbye and boarded the train.

"How interesting." Kanda commented.

"Why do you say that?" Allen asked.

"I just never imagined your family to be like that." She said, reflecting on their first night in the Almondine home.

"Yeah. Me either." Allen watched the town slowly disappear from view. He would never be able to visit again.

* * *

I'm sorry that this fic was so short. I hope you all enjoyed it!!!!!!! ^^


End file.
